1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel using polymer-stabilized alignment and a liquid crystal display applying the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid progress of the performance of computers and the development of Internet and multimedia technology, video or image devices are becoming lighter and smaller. As for the displays, along with the advancement of optoelectronic technology and semiconductor manufacturing technology, liquid crystal displays with high definition, high space utilization efficiency, low power consumption, and no radiation are gradually becoming dominant products in the market.
A liquid crystal display includes a backlight module and a liquid crystal display panel, and a conventional liquid crystal display panel is composed by two substrates and a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates. Generally speaking, when the liquid crystal panel is manufactured, alignment films will be formed on the two substrates, such that liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a specific manner. A conventional method of forming the alignment films is coating an alignment material first, and then performing an alignment process on the alignment material. The alignment process can be classified into a contact alignment process and a non-contact alignment process. Though the non-contact alignment process solves the problems of electrostatics and particle contamination in the contact friction alignment, it often leads to the problem of insufficient anchoring energy on alignment surfaces. When the anchoring energy on the alignment surfaces is insufficient, the display quality of the liquid crystal display will be degraded.
In order to solve the above problems, a polymer stabilized alignment (PSA) technology has been developed. According to this technology, high molecular monomers of an appropriate concentration are doped into the liquid crystal material and are vibrated to an even state. Next, the mixed liquid crystal material is heated to an isotropy state on a heater. Then, when the liquid crystal mixture is cooled to the ambient temperature of 25° C., the liquid crystal mixture returns to a nematic state. At this time, the liquid crystal mixture is injected into the liquid crystal cell, and a voltage is applied thereon. When the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules is stabilized, the high molecular monomers are bonded to form a polymer layer by means of UV curing or heating, so as to realize the stabilized alignment.
Conventionally, the voltage is applied on the pixel electrodes by coupling with the pixel electrodes, or through the thin film transistor. As for the first method of applying the voltage, the line layout is simple, but a high voltage must be provided, and the actual voltage difference on the liquid crystal is difficult to control. As for the second method, a certain voltage difference on the liquid crystal can be obtained, and the liquid crystal arrangement is fine. However, referring to FIG. 1, when the voltage is applied with the thin film transistors, liquid, crystal molecules 208 on edges of a pixel electrode 202 are often interfered by the electromagnetic coupling effect of neighboring data lines 204, and will be arranged less regularly. Therefore, the problems of mura or light leakage will occur on liquid crystal panels.